El príncipe y el sirviente
by xSerisx
Summary: Bel está cansado de que Fran le moleste, así que un día decide que se merece un castigo...


Aquél era un día tranquilo en el castillo Varia, porqué todos los miembros de la organización estaban ocupados con sus tareas: Lussuria se había ido con Squalo a uno de esos combates con la espada que tanto le gustaban y que grababa en video para mandárselos al Guardián de la Lluvia de la familia Vongola, Levi estaba en una "importante" misión que le había asignado su querido jefe: ir a comprar la mejor carne de Italia para la cena, y el jefe… bueno, ¿qué se podía esperar de Xanxus? Estaba en algún lugar de los bosques que rodeaban el enorme castillo.

Pero la tranquilidad se iba a acabar pronto, porque una pareja de jóvenes entró por la gran puerta en dirección al salón principal, para relajarse después de la difícil misión que habían tenido que hacer.

- Ne, Bel-sempai, ¿no deberíamos informar de cómo ha acabado la misión? – Preguntó un chico de pelo verde con un gran sombrero de rana en su cabeza. Su voz sonaba monótona e indiferente, lo mismo que su mirada.

- Tsk, ya lo haremos luego, Fran… Ahora solo quiero descansar un rato, estar contigo cansa más que hacer mil misiones como esa. – Respondió un joven rubio con un flequillo que le tapaba los ojos y que llevaba una corona en un lado de la cabeza.

- Sempai, suenas un poco irresponsable hablando así…

Justo acabó esa frase un par de cuchillos impactaron contra su frente, tapada por el sombrero. Fran ni se inmutó. Simplemente se quitó los cuchillos uno a uno. Ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Su media de apuñaladas al día junto a Bel-sempai era de veinte.

- ¡Maldita rana, no me faltes al respeto de esa manera! – Le dijo un poco cabreado. La verdad es que le molestaba mucho que aquel niño-rana le respetase tan poco. – Yo soy un príncipe, ¿sabes? No puedes decirme "irresponsable" y quedarte tan tranquilo.

"Ya empieza otra vez con eso" pensó Fran. "¿De verdad que este tipo se cree que es un príncipe?". Bueno, si era sincero, no sabía nada del pasado del rubio. Tampoco nunca se había interesado en saberlo.

- Sempai, siempre dices que eres un príncipe, pero no tienes ni sirvientes ni nada de eso que suelen tener los príncipes normales, ¿no? Así que eres como una especie de príncipe falso…

Aunque el flequillo le tapara los ojos, por el gesto Fran dedujo que lo había mirado con odio, y eso lo perturbó un poco, algo muy raro en él. Y se empezó a preocupar. Normalmente Bel le respondería alguna tontería, como "¡Yo soy el príncipe más verdadero con quien te hayas podido encontrar!" o en el caso más probable, le hubiese atravesado con cuatro o cinco cuchillos. Pero no hizo nada, se quedó ahí, sentado en el gran sillón, pensativo.

En fin, lo mejor sería acabar esa conversación cuanto antes.

- Bueno, Bel-sempai, haz lo quieras. – Dicho eso se dio la vuelta y fue a su habitación a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa.

Ya en su cuarto, limpio y con un nuevo uniforme de Varia, sintió hambre y bajó a la cocina a coger algo para cenar. Si quería podía hacer que le llevasen la comida a su habitación, como hacia su jefe y los demás, pero él prefería saber de qué estaban hechos los platos que comía. "Aunque claro, no creo que muera por una simple intoxicación" pensó divertido.

Bajó las escaleras y pasó por el salón donde había hablado por última vez con Bel. Ya no estaba allí. Supuso que había subido a su habitación o se había ido por ahí, no lo sabía.

En el castillo Varia ese era el estilo de vida; solo se reunían cuando el jefe lo decía, o para alguna misión de las importantes de verdad, esas que han de ir todos juntos. Y aunque Millefiore estuviese acabando con todo lo relacionado a la familia Vongola, los miembros de Varia, si no eran requeridos por algún trabajo, desaparecían, y si volvían bien, si no, es que estaban muertos. Esas eran las condiciones de vida a las que ahora se veían expuestos. Todo por culpa de aquella familia enemiga. Pero bueno, quejarse de eso no solucionaría nada.

Realmente el castillo estaba desierto. "Mejor" se dijo, "así habrá más tranquilidad".

Fue a la cocina y se hizo algo de pasta para cenar. Al volver a su cuarto pasó por la habitación de Bel, y le pareció escuchar su típica risa "shishishi" en el interior, se paró unos instantes, sin saber muy bien porqué, pero luego volvió a su habitación.

Pasaron las horas y se hizo de noche. No hubo ningún cambio en ese gran castillo, Bel y Fran eran los únicos que estaban en su interior, nadie había regresado.

El peliverde hacía ya un rato que se había ido a la cama, y estaba a punto de dormirse, pero el príncipe seguía despierto, preparándose para el castigo que le impondría a aquella rana por reírse de él. Solo de pensarlo empezaba a reírse solo.

Sin hacer ruido, como un buen asesino que era, se acercó a la habitación del menor y abrió la puerta suavemente, sin hacer ningún ruido. La habitación estaba a oscuras, y gracias a la la luz de la Luna, que entraba por la ventana, pudo ver un bulto bajo las sábanas de la cama. Con una sonrisa entró en el cuarto y se acercó a la cama. En efecto, allí estaba Fran. "Dormido parece más frágil que nunca", pensó Bel, "y más violable, shishishi…". Se acercó al rostro del otro y, en un rápido movimiento, lo agarró por las muñecas a la misma vez que lo besaba.

Fran se despertó sobresaltado cuando notó que alguien lo cogía por las muñecas y antes de que pudiera ver al que lo hacía, unos labios se juntaron con los suyos, besándole apasionadamente.

El ilusionista aún estaba aturdido por la extraña forma en que lo habían despertado, y ese aturdimiento solo creció cuando vio de quien se trataba: Bel-sempai. En cambio, el otro parecía estar disfrutando mucho con eso, y buscaba la lengua del chico-rana, entrelazándola con la suya, y, en definitiva, saboreando cualquier rincón de la boca del menor.

Cuando se separaron para recuperar el aire, Fran se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos y sin palabras por ese gesto que acababa de hacer su sempai. En cambio el otro sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Shishishi…! Ahora ya no tienes esa cara de indiferente de siempre, ¿eh? – Realmente lo estaba disfrutando. Ver la cara del inexpresivo Fran sonrojada y sorprendida no tenía precio, pensó. – Pero… esto aún no ha acabado. – Volvió a sonreír de nuevo.

Arrancó con una mano un trozo de tela de la sábana y lo ató a los barrotes de la cabecera de la cama junto con las manos del otro.

Ahora sí que Fran estaba totalmente violable.

Arrancó literalmente la camiseta que el peliverde llevaba puesta para poder verle el cuerpo, más bien pálido.

Fran estaba nervioso y muy preocupado. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Bel-sempai?

- Ne, Bel-sempai, para ya… - Intentó mover las manos, pero no podía.

Y el otro no le hizo caso.

Empezó a lamerle el cuello, dejando un pequeño camino de saliva tras de sí y mordió un lado del cuello y lo succionó, dejándole una marca roja en la piel clara.

Bel sonrió después de dejarle esa marca y se acercó a la oreja del maniatado.

- Ahora ya tienes mi marca, shishishi… - le dijo susurrándole al oído. Después le dio un pequeño mordisco que hizo que el otro soltase un pequeño jadeo.

El príncipe volvió a sonreír y continuó su camino hacia abajo. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho con esa rana. Ahora chupaba cada centímetro del pecho del joven, y cuando llegaba a los pezones jugaba con ellos: mordiéndolos suavemente y chupándolos. El otro emitía pequeños gemidos, que hacían que Bel quisiera continuar más con ese castigo. Si tenía que ser sincero, los ruiditos del menor lo estaban volviendo loco. Quería escucharlos más… y más fuertes.

Fran no entendía que estaba pasando con el rubio, y lo que era peor, no sabía que estaba pasando consigo mismo: su vista se estaba nublando, su respiración le fallaba, por su boca salían ruidos que no quería que saliesen, y su corazón bombeaba más sangre que nunca, una sangre que subía de temperatura. Ya no podía pensar con claridad, ninguno de los dos podía.

Ahora Belphegor continuaba su camino con más ansiedad, pero sin dejar de saborear ese cuerpo a cada centímetro. Fran solo se dejaba hacer. Estaba disfrutando, la verdad, y no quería que parase… Tal vez luego ya hablarían de eso con más calma…

Cuando el rubio llegó al inicio de los pantalones, se los quitó sin dudarlo un momento, dejando al otro en boxers. Y al ver Bel a Fran todo sonrojado, como ido, maniatado y semidesnudo, creyó que no se podría controlar. ¿Desde cuándo ese chico lo ponía tan caliente? El solo quiso castigarle un poco por haberle faltado al respeto, pero eso se le estaba escapando de las manos. Ahora quería ir más lejos. Ya no podía ni quería pensar, solo actuar.

Besó el bulto que Fran tenía en su entrepierna por encima de los boxers i notó como el otro se estremecía. Volvió a besarlo y el otro volvió a estremecerse. Se podría pasar así toda la vida, pensó Bel, pero decidió aumentar el placer.

Le bajó los boxers y el miembro del ilusionista quedó al descubierto. El rubio lo besó. Estaba muy caliente. Así que, cogiéndolo con las manos, se lo metió en la boca a la misma vez que lo succionaba y lamia.

Cuando Fran notó que el rubio se había metido su necesitado miembro en la boca, soltó un gemido de placer y de sorpresa. La lengua de su sempai le estaba provocando un placer enorme. Quería que fuera más rápido, y le cogió unos mechones de pelo para llamar su atención.

- M-más rápido…

El otro sonrió al escuchar la voz ronca y distorsionada del menor. Le estaba poniendo a mil. Sin hacerse de rogar, continuó con más velocidad y fuerza. Y pudo comprobar, satisfecho, que el otro gemía con más fuerza. Hasta que una ola más grande que las demás invadió al pequeño y se corrió acompañado de un gran grito de placer.

Bel, sonriendo, se acabó de limpiar el semen que le quedaba en la cara; aquel que se había escapado de su boca. Cuando acabó, empezó a desabrocharse su cinturón y a bajarse los pantalones.

Efectivamente, entre sus piernas había un bulto duro y caliente. Y le estaba empezando a doler, y todo.

Fran, aún aturdido por el placer de antes, también vio aquel bulto en la entrepierna del mayor, y se asustó un poco. Él ya sabía que venía a continuación, pero… algo tan grande no podría caber en su cuerpo, que era más bien de complexión pequeña.

- B-bel-sempai… ¿Estas s-seguro que _eso_ podrá c-caber…?

- Shishishi… Calla, pequeña rana. – Le dijo el otro. Intentaba sonar tranquilo, pero Fran pudo escuchar una nota de impaciencia en la voz. – Ahora lo comprobaremos. – Después de decir eso, el rubio metió tres dedos en la boca del otro. – Chúpalos.

Éste hizo caso, y chupó los tres dedos. Al sacarlos, Bel los llevó a la parte trasera del peliverde y metió primero uno, moviéndolo ligeramente para hacer espacio al segundo.

Eso tomó por sorpresa al menor, que dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. Su sempai le ignoró e introdujo el segundo dedo, y movió los dos para dejar espacio al tercero.

A Fran le seguía doliendo, pero esta vez se aguantó cualquier sonido que inconscientemente fuera a emitir. Pero cuando Bel metió el tercero, esta vez dio un corto pero sonoro grito de dolor. Bel lo estaba disfrutando mucho: ver aquel rostro, siempre inexpresivo, ahora sonrojado, y aquel chico un tanto arrogante (pero no más que él) ahora aguantándose el dolor y soltando gemidos de placer, era un espectáculo maravilloso. Cuando creyó que ya era suficiente, se bajó sus boxers negros dejando al descubierto su miembro, y puso las piernas de Fran sobre sus hombros.

Empezó a meter el miembro poco a poco, para que el otro se acostumbrara. El ilusionista, sin embargo, no estaba muy seguro de que se fuera a acostumbrar. Le dolía a horrores. Pero a medida que el miembro estaba más a dentro de él, notaba que también lo estaba disfrutando. Y así, olas de placer y dolor crecían dentro de él.

Entonces Bel empezó a moverse dentro de él, cada vez más rápido, hacia delante y hacia detrás. Y al peliverde ya no le importó que su sempai le escuchase gemir y gritar, y lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas, cosa que pareció motivar al otro a aumentar su velocidad.

El rubio realmente se estaba volviendo loco con aquellos gritos. Intentó ir lo más rápido que pudo, cogiendo de las caderas al menor y moviéndolas a la misma vez que las suyas. No podía evitar soltar pequeños jadeos, pero eran prácticamente inaudibles comparados con los gritos de placer del otro. El interior del peliverde era estrecho, sí, pero muy, muy cómodo, a su parecer.

Él quería seguir, pero su miembro le dio a entender que no podría aguantar mucho más. Bueno, que ya no podía aguantar más. Así que, cuando vio que iba a correrse, hizo una embestida muy fuerte y rápida, y a la misma vez que su miembro llegaba a un punto muy sensible del pequeño también lleno su interior con su semen.

Fran, al notar todo eso, sintió como un placer mucho más grande que todos los demás de apoderaba de él. Y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pues era tan grande esa sensación que no la podía retener en su interior.

Cuando todo pasó y notó como Bel salía de su cuerpo, se sintió muy cansado. No estaba acostumbrado a tener emociones intensas, y esas lo habían sido, y mucho. Así que ahora quería dormir, y rogó para que Bel se fuese y le pudiese dejar dormir.

- Shishishi… - Se rió el otro, su voz también sonaba un poco cansada. – Te gustó mi castigo, ¿eh, rana? – Le decía mientras lo desataba.

No quería responder, así que se dio la vuelta, ya libre de esposas, y miró para otro lado. Estaba intentando recuperar su color normal de la cara, ya que aún estaba sonrojado y respiraba con dificultad. Pero Bel, enfadado porque no quería responderle a su pregunta, cogió su cara con las manos y lo besó apasionadamente. Cuando se separaron, Fran pensó que ya daba igual que estuviese cansado, su sempai volvería a repetirlo todo otra vez. Pero en vez de eso, el rubio se desplomó sobre la cama y se tapó un poco el cuerpo con la sabana rota.

- Ne, Bel-sempai. – le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo.

- ¡Shh! Quiero dormir, estúpida rana. – Contestó el otro.

- Pero… ¿Aquí?

- ¡Shh! – Fue la última respuesta de este. Después pareció que estaba durmiendo, así que Fran se dio la vuelta, y un poco incómodo por la presencia del rubio, se acabó quedando dormido.

Cuando se despertó, el Sol ya entraba por los cristales de la ventana y parecía hacer un día claro y soleado. Aun sintiéndose extraño por todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, se fue al baño y se miró en el espejo. Estaba desnudo, le dolía el trasero y a un lado de su cuello tenía una visible marca roja. "Su marca" había dicho sempai. Siempre decía cosas raras que solo él mismo entendía, pensó.

Al salir del baño se acercó al armario que tenía a cambiarse de ropa, ya que el otro pijama había quedado totalmente destrozado. Tan ensimismado estaba pensando en sus cosas que no se dio cuenta que el otro se había despertado. Bel, al incorporarse en la cama i ver frente a él a un desnudo Fran buscando ropa en el armario, pensó que en el fondo esa rana era realmente sexy.

Se acercó por detrás sin hacer ruido y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, lo abrazó por detrás. El otro, que no se había dado cuenta de que Belphegor se había despertado, se sobresaltó.

- Sempai, deberías vestirte, también. – Dijo Fan. Había recuperado su voz inexpresiva casi por completo, aunque aún sonaba un poco nerviosa.

- No deberías darle órdenes a un príncipe. – Le dijo al oído el otro. – Además, lo he decidido. Ahora que tú eres mi sirviente, seré yo el que siempre te dé órdenes, shishishi…

- Espera, Bel-sempai. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que yo soy tu sirviente? – Volvía a perder el tono neutro de la voz. Quiso girarse, pero el rubio no le dejó.

- Pues que, después de todo esto, serás mi sirviente, y por supuesto, harás todo lo que te ordene. ¿Lo entiendes? – Le dijo el otro sonriendo. – Y esta. – Susurró mientras se acercaba a la marca roja del cuello y la lamía. – Esta es mi marca, que te hace mío. Shishishi. Y cada vez que desaparezca, la renovaré, ¿vale?

El otro iba a replicar, pero Bel lo giró y lo besó. Sus lenguas se juntaron y se saborearon mutuamente.

Entonces el mayor cogió al peliverde y lo arrastró hasta la cama.

- Bel-sempai, ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Sabes, sirviente? Me apetece repetir lo de anoche, shishishi… - Le dijo el otro mientras le volvía a besar.


End file.
